That Girl
by JackFrost23
Summary: June of '03, Busted is already a famous Boyband, and Tom and his three friends are looking for a place to get started and a record deal. Full Summary will be in Chapter 2


**This is my first JUST MY LUCK story. **

**I own all my own characters. I don't own McFly or any of its members. I just own the plot. This story is not based around the movie. **

**This story is mostly told from Finn's POINT OF VIEW **

**Finn is girl. She is an avid reader and her nickname is Bookworm. She owns a Bookstore. She writes for Pop Star Magazine and is an Author of two novels. **

**Finn is a fictional character and is not a real person. She is mine so please don't steal her.  
**

**

* * *

**

When I first moved to London, England, I was a loner and lived in a small apartment house just outside the capital. I ran a small bookstore in London.

The apartment next door to mine was empty and stayed empty for a good while. After talking to the person who I bought my apartment from, I bought the apartment next to mine too, telling the person who I bought it from I would rent it out.

It stayed empty for a good two months.

I had decided to put up fliers in my store window and around the city. That's when I met him and where our story really begins.

It was June of 2003 and I was working a slow business day at my bookstore which I had called _Bookworm's Bookstore: Your Adventure begins here, _when the store's door opened ringing the bells.

I had been looking at the paperwork on the back counter behind the register when I heard the bell on the desk ring.

He stood there with the flyer in his hand. He couldn't have been more than 17 years old.

"Hi are you Finn?" he asked. I couldn't help but giggle at him. He was 17 years old and his voice still hadn't deepened.

"That would be me. Can I help you with something?" I asked

He nodded.

"My friends and I are looking for a place to live for awhile. I was just walking by your store when I saw the flyer" he said.

I smiled at him. "Ok. How about this um" I paused when I realized that I didn't know his name, he must have realized that too because he told me what his name was.

"Tom, Tom Fletcher" he said.

"Ok, Tom let me close up the store and we will go back to my apartment" I said. He nodded with agreement. Being the manager and everything had its perks because I could close the store when ever I felt like it.

So he waited for me to lock up and to send home the few employees that I had. Then we went back to my apartment.

Once back at my apartment, I lead Tom into the kitchen.

"Would you like something to drink?" I asked. Tom stared at me with his head cocked to the right.

"You aren't from around here are you?" he asked me.

"No, I am actually from the United States, New Hope, Pennsylvania to be exact" I said.

"I thought so because to me you have an accent. You just move here?" he asked me.

"Yes. I moved here in April of this year and I am still unloading boxes because I am still setting up my bookstore" I said as I put the drink back.

After that Tom got down to business. I told him about the apartment next door. Then I started to interview him to see if he was capable of living alone with his friends.

"So how many of you are going to be living next door?" I asked him.

"Including myself four" he said.

"Ok. So why do you want to rent the apartment?" I asked

"My friends and I are starting a boy-band and we need are own place to live" he said.

I nodded and then continued

"How old are you and your friends?" I asked and he cocked his head at me once more.

"Well am 18, Harry and Danny are 18 also and Dougie is 15" Tom said

"Ok. And finally last question, when do you plan on moving in?" I asked

"I have to talk to the guys and our manager about it but my friends and I plan on moving in soon" he said.

"Would you like to check out the apartment?" I asked

"As much as I would love to, I really can't." he said and looked at me as if he wanted say something else.

"Are you a writer also?" he asked me. I was caught unaware by the question he asked me. After shaking away the shock, I answered his question.

"Yes, I write for Pop star and I have written a few books" I said.

He stared at me with a smile on his face. "Can I have your autograph? I have two of your novels. I am a really big fan of yours" he said.

I was amazed and signed the apartment flier and handed it back to him. "I have fans?" I asked myself quietly but Tom heard me.

"You are an author and you didn't know you had fans here in London?" Tom asked me in surprise.

"What can I say, my book tour didn't include London" I said shrugging.

By the time Tom left my apartment it was time for dinner. I was lazy and decided to go back into the city to have dinner.

I decided to get pizza. So I went to Pizza Express and sat down in a near by booth. A waitress came by and asked me what I wanted to drink.

She came back with a Pepsi. Then she asked me what I wanted to eat. I ordered a large pie, half plain and half mushrooms.

I couldn't have been in the pizzeria for more than thirty minutes, when four boys entered the parlor. I recognized Fletcher right away and waved Tom over. His friends had noticed me and one of them said something that I couldn't hear. Next I saw him say something to his friends who nodded and went over to the booth behind me, while Tom came over and sat across from me.

* * *

Tom's Point of view

I was in love with her. She was very good looking. She was dressed in the clothes that I saw her wearing earlier.

Her hair color was brown and came down a little past her shoulders. From what I had seen earlier, she liked boy-bands especially Busted. Apparently she had two of the same shirts because the one she had been wearing earlier was bit larger than the one she was wearing now. This one was nicer and fit her body well. Her jeans were skinny and fit perfectly on her hips where her t-shirt met with her jeans. She had been wearing low top black converse that had been customized with the words _**Busted **_in white bold and italic letters.

She had recognized me right away when my friends and I entered the Pizza place.

She had waved me over.

I turned to my friends who had noticed her as well.

"So Tom you found your self a mate, mate" Danny whispered.

I glared at him. "Danny shut it. You guys take the booth behind her. I will join you in a few minutes" I said.

They nodded and went over to the booth behind Finn.

I went to Finn's booth and sat across from her.

"Hi Finn" I said feeling stupid and awkward.

She must have noticed this but didn't say anything.

If she wasn't going to say anything I was going to go sit with my friends.

She must have read my mind and spoke.

"So Tom what kind of music do you like?"

She likes music. Score one for Fletcher I thought to myself before answering Finn's question.

"My favorite band is the Beach Boys but I also like Superman by Five For Fighting" I said.

She nodded as she took a bite of her pizza and took a sip of her drink. Might as well keep the topic on music. I thought to myself

"So what kind of bands do you like?" I asked not feeling as stupid as I had been before.

"I like British boy-bands such as Busted and the Beatles. But I also like American boy-bands like *Nsync and International Boy-bands like Simple Plan. I also like the Beach Boys and Five for Fighting" she said.

I blinked at her. Not only did she like Five For Fighting but she also liked the Beach Boys. This must be my lucky day.

We talked some more and then I left to go sit with my friends.

* * *

Back to Finn's POV

I decided to take my time after I was done talking to Tom and eating my dinner. I stayed after paying my tab and went over to sit with the boys.

"Hey guys. Can I sit with you?" I asked

Tom nodded and I sat next to him.

"So, guys I spoke to your manager. Tom you left his card on my kitchen table after you left my apartment, Fletch said you can rent the place next to me out, until he can find you a better place to live" I said

The boys looked grateful and thanked me. "You can move in any time. Tom, Fletch placed you in charge of payment. So um how about we go back to my place so you four can check the apartment out and when your done, come back over and we will talk about the payment" I said.

They agreed. "Hey I just realized something, I don't know any of you but Tom. Fletcher, you better introduce me" I said with some seriousness.

The boy with his hat on backwards smiled at me. "My names Dougie Poytner, the guy beside Tom is Danny Jones and this wacko beside me is Harry Judd" he said with a small laugh. I shook all the boys' hands and left the restaurant.

* * *

No ones POV

After Finn the Pizza place, three fourths of the group turned to Tom.

"Man, she is pretty. Tom your lucky" Danny said

"Where is she from and does she have three sisters?" Harry asked

" Dude where in the music industry did you meet her?" Dougie asked

Tom laughed at all of them.

"Ok to answer Harry's questions. Finn is from the USA and I don't know if she has three sisters. To answer Dougie's question I didn't meet her in any part of idustry, I met her at her own bookstore" Tom said and laughed at Dougie's expression before waving the waitress over to pay the bill.

After paying the tab, the boys drove over to Finn's place and Tom knocked on the door.

After two knocks, Finn still hadn't come to the door, Tom noticed the note on the door.

_Tom and Friends,_

_I should have realized that you were flirting with me Tom because you liked me and trust me I like you too but I forgot I have a boyfriend and even if I didn't have a boyfriend I couldn't be with you, Tom b/c you are too young for me. Mister Fletcher am 22. Anyway, Guys the key to the apartment next door is under the mat. Tom we will talk about the rent payments tomorrow._

_Finn_

_PS Meet me for coffee tomorrow at Starbucks. Got a surprise for you Tom  
_

Tom felt hurt and didn't notice the ps. Maybe she was lying to him about being with someone else.

Dougie who had been reading the note over Tom's shoulder, spoke up.

"Well that just sucks" he said angrily.

Tom nodded and walked over to the apartment house next door and found the key and let himself in.

As soon as all the boys were inside, their jaws dropped to the floor. All their belongings were already inside and were waiting to be unpacked.

On the table was another note from Finn.

_Tom and friends,_

_Fletch came over and asked for the key. Glad you found it under the mat boys. Fletch brought your belongings in. Don't worry about unpacking tonight. Go get some sleep, Fletch is going to be waking you up early tomorrow morning. He has a surprise for you four. He told me to give you a hint though. He said You better start coming up with a Band name._

_Hugs and kisses_

_Finn_

Tom beamed with happiness. The others were screaming for joy. It took a few minutes for them to calm down. Once they did, they followed Finn's advice and went to bed.

* * *

End notes:

**Please Read and review. In the next chapter, Tom meets up with Finn at her office in the bookstore. **

**She is actuall not 22 years old, you will find out how old she really is in Chapter two  
**


End file.
